Concrete Angels
by babyangel54224
Summary: Summary: Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are sisters and their father is Dan who's a drunk. This is their story.  Warnings: Explicit description of abuse
1. Chapter 1

Title: Concrete Angels  
>Author: Babyangel54224<br>Fandom: One Tree Hill  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Brooke/Rachel, Peyton/Anna, Haley/Nathan  
>Summary: Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are sisters and their father is Dan who's a drunk. This is their story.<br>Warnings: Explicit description of abuse  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or characters.<p>

It was just another day. Brooke just got home from school soon followed by Peyton. About an hour later, Haley got home after tutoring some kids. Haley immediately ran up the stairs to see her sisters. Brooke looked up and opened her arms allowing her little sister to hug her. As Haley squeezed her arms around Brooke's sides, she heard her gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault just cheerleading practice."

Haley almost accepted her excuse until she saw Peyton moving around just fine. She stared daggers at Brooke, who then looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get upset."

Haley let one tear slip down her cheek. Brooke raised her arm to wipe it away cringing as she does. Haley looks at her questioningly. Brooke pulls up her shirt. Haley sees the bruises.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Neither of them knew if she was taking about now or last night but Brooke accepted the apology anyway. That is when they heard the door slam. Haley jumped in fear. Brooke held her tighter. When they heard him coming up the stairs Brooke pushed Haley behind her. He shoved the door open slamming it against the wall.

"Who didn't clean up last night?"

He walked over to Brooke. "I bet it was you, you fucking faggot!"

He grabbed her around her neck. She clawed at his arms for air.

"What about you, ugly piece of shit."

Peyton backs up against the wall whimpering.

"N-n-n-no it wasn't her it was me." Haley said looking scared.

"Baby, you don't have to stick up for them, it's okay just let them get what they deserve."

"But it was me I was working in the kitchen when I heard you beating- I mean I was distracted and I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry you'll get what's coming tonight."

He caressed her cheek. She shuttered at his touch.

"Don't touch her!" Brooke yelled.

"Like you have any right to talk."

He picked her up by her throat and threw her down. Her head hit the floor with a loud thud. Haley screamed. He walked away kicking Brooke's unconscious body on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong> Thankx


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up with a concussion.

"Brooke you have to stop this. He's going to kill you."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Let him touch my little sister."

"Only by 3 minutes!" Haley yells.

"Well it's my job to protect you and defend you."

"He's gonna do it anyway." Peyton says.

"What! No he won't. I'll protect her."

"You can't. Do you know how hard it is to know that my father beats and rapes my little sisters? Do you know that he forced me to watch while mom was out partying?"

"You mean Deb. She's not my mother. A mother wouldn't let this happen to her children." Brooke said.

"I miss Aunt Karen. I wish we could see her more often." Haley said.

"You can see her anytime you want. She said her doors are always open."

"No I can't. Dad banned me after I went there to see Nathan."

Brooke sighs.

"Why do you guys keep calling them your parents they are nothing more than Dan and Deb to me, nothing more than assholes."

Peyton runs over to cover Brooke's mouth.

"Don't say stuff like that. What if he hears you? And you don't understand what he does, who he is. Brooke he will kill you. You were out with Rachel when she got caught. They were just kissing goodnight. Brooke, she screamed. She fucking screamed. I heard her begging, pleading. Then he called me in. He made me watch knowing I couldn't do anything."

Both Haley and Peyton were crying.

"Why didn't you do something, anything?"

They all had tears streaming down their faces.

"Because I couldn't, he would have beat you when you got home. You just got home after he finished."

"So that's why she couldn't go to school for 2 days. She said she was sick. She looked pale."

"Yeah we had to be convincing for everyone especially her friends. They can't know. He'll kill us. He'll kill us all."

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading. <strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later,

"Just fucking back off!"

Brooke yelled and made a shot at her older sister.

Peyton grabbed her wrist and pinned her arms to the bed. Brooke flashed a frightened look before flipping Peyton on to her back. Peyton pushed her knee into Brooke's side causing her to squeal. Peyton flipped her back over.

"You need to stop this. Get a grip you are gonna get yourself killed." Peyton says.

"Get off of me."

Brooke struggles and Peyton pushes her knee into Brooke's side again causing her to whimper.

"Just listen to your older sister for once."

"I've been listening to your 2 years older bullshit for too long. Let me go."

"Just relax and listen." Haley says quietly.

"Fine." Brooke huffs.

"I just don't want you starting shit you are gonna get punished for."

"I'm just hanging with Rachel."

"No you are going to a club where you are going to drink and go on a date with your girlfriend, Rachel. Do you understand what I'm saying? He's going to beat you within an inch of your life."

But she did it anyway, and when the police brought her back home with Rachel still in the back seat of the cruiser. She knew she was as good as dead and wouldn't be in school for a while.

When she walked in and saw the switch on the table and the closet door open she nearly cried. She saw Haley look down at her from upstairs. She shook her head then walked through the door and down the stairs into the basement.

Her 2 sisters cried as they listened to their sister scream for 4 hours. Each time they heard silence the shook with fear that she was dead. When he was finally finished with Brooke he had gone through the switch, belt, whip and his fists. She had passed out five times before he stopped.

* * *

><p>Thankx for reading. <strong>Please review.<strong> :)


End file.
